Buscando un destino sin ti
by Mari-Brief
Summary: -Tuve que irme no había otra forma de dejar de sentirlo- Pensó- Te odio Trunks Brief ... - se decía a si misma Marron Es mi primer fic:D Espero que os guste :) Capítulo 10 up!
1. Chapter 1 : Punto de vista de Marron

Todo empieza justo después de haber cumplido 13 años, si yo Marron Jinzo conoció a alguien que nunca quiso conocer, el por qué, por qué he tenido que sufrir por un estúpido sentimiento que nunca sentí.

Todo por la culpa de él, nada más ni nada menos que Trunks Brief, si aquel niño pesado por lo cual he tenido que pasar toda mi maldita infancia. El sentimiento empecé a sentirlo a los 13 años. Todo por qué su madre y mi padre tenían una relación amistosa por lo cual todos los que se consideraban familia estaban dentro de la "Familia Z".

Aún recuerdo como empezó todo…

_Flash back_

- _Trunks dame mi móvil – decía una Marron de apenas 13 años de edad enfadada-_

- _Por qué tendría que dártelo- dijo él con una mirada desafiante –_

- _Por qué es mío – respondí_

- _Pero solo quiero ver tus contactos – respondió_

- _No tienes por qué verlos- dijo mientras se lanzó encima de él_

- _Já no puedes cogerlo- Se reía Trunks-_

- _Maldita sea – Dijo mientras se esforzaba más en coger el artilugio-_

- _Jajajajajaja.. –se reía –_

- _Aishhhh- decía más enfadada-_

_Cada vez se acercaban más al lago._

_De golpe Trunks se apartó para no caerse, pero Marron no pudo y estuvo a punto de caerse al lago , cuando unos fuertes brazos cogió su delicado cuerpo …_

- _Estás bien? –Preguntó el joven Brief-_

- _Sí –repondió una sonrojada Marron –_

_Sin ni siquiera notarlo ya tenían sus labios unidos en un profundo beso…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Maldita sea... –Lloró- por que justo el… se decía así misma i encima le tuve que volver a ver… -pensó-

Desde aquél día empecé a comportarme de una manera diferente… - se decía-

_Flash back_

_Estaba allí sentada en el lago donde empezó todo aquello…_

- _Marron – le llamaba Trunks-_

- _Trunks- dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas _

- _Que te pasa? Te noto un poco rara- decía el hijo de Vegeta-_

- _Na…na…da que te importe –decía ella mientras se volteaba ya para marcharse _

- _Espera… - decía mientras le cogía la mano-_

- _Suéltame – decía ella-_

- _Es por el beso ..no? – pregunto un tímido Trunks-_

- _Adiós –dijo ella mientras salía corriendo_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Si… esa fue la última vez que me vio …

Menos mal pude marcharme con mis padres a la capital del Este…

Pero tuvimos que volver… -decía triste-

_Flash back_

_Hoy será el mejor día de mi vida – pensaba para si misma-_

- _Cariño ya estas lista...?_

- _Si ya bajo mamá_

_Hoy la pequeña Marron se irá…- pensó-_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Si, me acuerdo perfectamente yo pensando que seria un día perfecto y por lo cual no ocurrió…

_Flash back_

- Hija mí estas preciosa – Decía mi padre –

- Gracias papá –sonreí-

- Mi pequeña se va a ir –decía mi padre-

- Papá nunca me iré – respondí

- Mírate bien Marron Jinzo cumplirás tus 16 años hoy mismo

- _Sí , pero eso no significa que me vaya .. –respondí_

- _Marron , alístate en 1 hora llegarán los invitados _

- _Mamá les has invitado a todos?_

- _Que quieres decir con "a todos" – me dijo mi madre con cara desafiante_

- _Quiero decir a toda la "familia Z"_

- _Si pasa algo Marron? – me dijo mi madre un poco enfadada-_

- _No mamá –respondí-_

_Solo es que no quiero volverlo a ver – pensé-_

- _Marron- llamó mi madre-_

- _Si mamá – respondí-_

_Fin de Flash back _

Já, i pensar que no me pasaría nada…yo lo único que pedí es dejar de sentir esto ..-lloró-

Continuará…

**Nota de autora:**

**Hola! Solo quiero decir que este es mi primer fic que subo y que espero poder continuar pronto.. Eso es todo espero que os haya gustado y Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Punto de vista de Trunks

** Nota de autora:**

**Dragon Ball NO me pertenece todo salió de la increíble imaginación de Akira Toriyama**

**Sin más dilación que empieze la acción (xD )**

TRUNKS POV

Cuando logro olvidarte tienes que volver.. – pensó en su cabeza

Mami Trunks está muy raro – decía su hermana, Bra.

Trunks cariño, te encuentras bien- Decía una Bulma preocupada sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Ehhh.. si mamá – dice

Mujer, déjalo seguro está pensando en la nieta de kakaroto – Respondió Vegeta

Mientras Vegeta hablaba un coche pasaba justo enfrente suyo

Ohhh Vegeta cállate si no quieres que te deje sin comer y vayas a dormir al sofá y concéntrate en conducir, ¡que nos matas idiota! – decía Bulma muy enfadada, mientras cojía el volante

Por qué Marron por qué – pensaba Trunks

_Flash back_

_Después de el beso…_

_¿Marron?- preguntaba un ya adolecente Trunks_

_Que quieres Trunks –respondió una ya adolecente de 13 años_

_Esto…. No está bien -decía Trunks_

_Lo sé adiós – decía una enfadada Marron_

_Espera- Cogió su mano, volvió a sentir cada vez que tocaba su mano volvía a sentir que no la quería solo como una amiga._

_Adiós – dijo Marron i sin decir nada más se soltó de su mano y se fue corriendo llorando_

_A…diós- dijo Trunks_

_Fin de flash back_

Soy un idiota por haber herido sus sentimientos – pensaba el primogénito de los Brief.

Trunks… Trunks ¡Trunks! – decía su hermana

Ehh.. ¡qué quieres pesada!- respondió Trunks

¡Encima que te aviso que hemos llegado me respondes así! – su pequeña hermana le respondió

¡Cálmate enana! – respodió su hermano mayor

¡Mamá, Trunks no para de molestarme! – decía la pequeña niña de 5 años

¡Mamá yo no le he hecho nada! – respondió Trunks

¡Cállense, malditos enanos! – Dijo un enfadado Vegeta

¡Cállense todos, y saluden a todos los invitados … aaa… no os olvidéis de felicitar a Marron por su cumpleaños ! - respondió una enfadadísima Bulma.

**Nota de autora:**

**Hola chicas/os gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leído este fic:) y también a TruMar, Munchis, Megumi007 y Misora Naomi por haber dejado un review … Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Adelanto: ¡Trunks y Marron se verán después de tanto tiempo!**


	3. Chapter 3 : El peor cumpleaños

**Nota de autora:**

**Dragon Ball NO me pertenece todo salió de la increíble imaginación de Akira Toriyama**

**Sin más dilación que empieze la acción (xD )**

POV Marron

- Marron cariño tienes visita – llamó krillin

- Ya voy – respondió Marron

Al abrir la Puerta pudo ver al culpable de todo lo que le sucedió, todo es decir todo aquel afecto que tenia y sigue teniendo.

- Ho..la Marron – Saludó Trunks

- Hola – respondió Marron secamente

- Marron yo… -dijo Trunks

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase llegó su madre junto con su padre, Bra y Pan _(aquí cambiaré la edad de Pan decidí ponerle 15 años de edad)_

- Hola cariño – Saludó Pan quien decía eso mientras lo besaba.

- Ammmm… podéis seguir con lo vuestro en otro lugar ¿de acuerdo?- dijo una Marron enfadada

- ¡Pero que me pasa! – pensaba Marron para si misma, al ver a la hija de Gohan y Videl. Pero al verlo tan cerca de él sentía… ¿celos? Sí esa era la palabra aunque Marron no lo quisiera confesar.

- ¡Hola Marron!- le saludó Bra, sacándole de sus pensamientos

- Hola pequeña – Marron respondió. Hace tanto tiempo que no le veía , ya había crecido … ahora que la ve es ¡idéntica a su madre!

- ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo! Tengo que contarte muchas cosas…- dijo Bra

- Si claro , pasad por favor – dijo Marron

Justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá tocan el timbre.

- Voy, yo- dijo Marron

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a toda la familia Son.

- Marron cuánto tiempo – saludó su amigo de la infancia , al verle le vino un montón de recuerdos todas las aventuras que había vivido junto con él y… Trunks.

- ¡Oh… ¡Goten cuánto tiempo! – respondió Marron mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso .

- ¿Marron, querida como has estado?- Preguntó la Sra. Chichi.

- ¡Muy bien! … pasen por favor- Marron respondió y les invitó a pasar a su humilde hogar.

- Ummm… pequeña ¿tienes algo de comer? Tengo hambre – Preguntó el señor Goku.

- Si claro señor Goku en aquella mesa… - Marron respondió y señaló.

Goku estaba apunto de correr, pero su querida esposa le cogió del brazo.

- ¡Goku pero si acabas de comer hace menos de una hora! – le dijo su esposa enfadada.

- No es molestia señora- respondió Marron.

- Por favor, ¡no te enfades chichi!, sabes que como mucho , siempre me lo dices - dijo Goku.

- Esta bien Goku… ¡pero no les dejes sin comida a los demás! – respondió Chichi.

Goku asintió.

- Bueno siéntanse cómodos-dijo Marron

Después de media hora…

- Haber… Marron que te puedo contar primero… - Dijo Bra.- ¡oh! Ya se… una vez estaba en casa tranquila viendo la TV cuándo entro…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que tocaron el timbre.

- Ahora me lo cuentas Bra, un momento voy a abrir la puerta-. Dijo Marron.

- Claro- respondió Bra.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- No era nada más ni nada menos que el supuesto "salvador de la tierra" es decir, Mr. Satán y su compañero buu.

- Muchas gracias- Respondió Marron, con una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

- Marron, ¿hay dulces? – preguntó Buu

- Si en aquella mesa- señaló Marron.

- Gracias, ¡A comer!- dijo Buu mientras corría.

- Jajajajaja… - se reía Marron

- Marron- Alguien tiraba de su vestido, era Bra.- ¿ te puedo seguir contando la historia?- Preguntó Bra.

- ehh… ¡claro! – respondió Marron.

- Bueno como te estaba diciendo… yo estaba en casa tranquila viendo la TV cuando Trunks me quería…- No pudo terminar la frase ya que volvió a sonar el timbre- aishhh- se quejó.

- Emm... espérame un momento Bra- Dijo Marron.

- Si- Respondió Bra ya algo enfadada.

- ¡Hola!- eran Gohan y Videl.

- Perdón, Marron… ¿Pan está aquí?- dijo un Gohan preocupado.

- Sí- respondió Marron.- fue caminando y se sento en el sofá.

- Marron ¿puedo continuar?-

- Si claro- respondió Marron – sonó el timbre.

- ¡Se puede saber quien es ahora!- dijo Bra, estaba muy enfadada, ya se le estaba hinchando una vena.

- ¡Bra!- le dijo su madre.

Será idéntica a su madre, pero tiene el carácter del señor Vegeta.- pensaba Marron.

Al pobre que le tocó ver a la enfadada princesita fue a Yamcha.

- Ho…la – dijo Yamcha.

- ¿¡Eres el último sabandija!?- preguntó la princesa enfadada.

En ese momento Vegeta sonrió.

- Supongo- respondió Yamcha.

- Bien- se tranquilizó Bra.- bien Marron iba a decirte que…- esta vez no fue interrumpida por el timbre fue su "querido" hermano.

- Marron tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo seriamente Trunks.

- No – fue su única respuesta.

- No puedo creer que sigas enfadada por lo que pasó hace tres años- dijo Trunks

- No quiere hablar contigo hermanito así que no me interrumpas.

- ¡Tu no te metas enana!- dijo su hermano.

- ¡Yo me meto donde se me pegue la gana… además ya me estáis interrumpiendo un montón de veces!- dijo enfadada la princesa.

- Está bien… -suspiró-espérame un momento pequeña- dijo Marron.

- Marron, que sea la última vez que te vaya , por que si no soy capaz de matar a mi propio hermano!- dijo bra

- Bien quería decirte que…

**Nota de autora:**

**¿Y que tal?¿ Es mas larga la historia? quiero aclarar que los dos primeros capítulos era como una introducción de recuerdos de los protagonistas es por eso que eran cortos…**

**Ahora muchas gracias a los que leéis este fic :)**

**Y a los que habéis dejado un review:D **

**Lizet DBZ, Ariana usagi, megumi007, Misora Naomi, nathy98 y Artemis road gracias por el review.**

**AVISO: quiero decir que el capítulo anterior Bra tiene 5 aunque prefiero que tenga 9… como soy nueva con lo de FF no se como reditarlo por eso aviso. es decir cambio la edad tiene 9.**

**y por último quiero decir que no es seguro pero creo que los días que colgaré las historias serán los sábados , hoy colgué uno ya que en espña es fiesta :).**

**bueno hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4 : La ruptura

**Dragon Ball no me pertenece , toda esta obra pertenece a la gran imaginación de Akira Toriyama.**

Bien, Trunks de que querías hablarme – dijo una Marron ¿Nerviosa?

Quería decirte que… no sé cómo explicarlo … verás sobre lo que paso años atrás –suspiró- me equivoqué – dijo Trunks

¿Te equivocaste? ¿Te equivocaste? Sabes lo mal que los pase Trunks -Gritó- Me … hiciste daño –confesó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Marron… yo… lo siento de verdad – dijo sinceramente Trunks

Con solo eso no bastara Trunks, piensas que con solo un losiento se cura el dolor de dentro, ¿verdad? – Dijo Marron

Pero… -Dijo Trunks

Nada de peros… después de eso, encima vienes a MI cumpleaños a arruinarlo verdad?-dijo Marron

No Marron no es lo que tu piensas-Dijo Trunks

Y encima vienes con tu novia, a echarme en cara que tienes ,¡ para que me ponga ¡como una estúpida celosa! – Dijo Marron

¿Estabas celosa? –Preguntó el hijo de Bulma

A… ti… ¡que te importa!- dijo la hija de Krillin algo sonrojada.

Para mí, eso es un si- dijo un divertido Trunks

-… - Marron no sabía que decir.

Sabes … Marron yo también te quiero – Dijo el primogénito de los Briefs.

¿Que? – dijo Marron algo sorprendida.

Que yo también te quiero, estuve con Pan todo este tiempo para poder olvidarte, pero era… algo imposible, es algo imposible olvidar a una persona tan perfecta como tu... olvidar a la persona que me enseño que es amar... – Dijo un Trunks algo sonrojado.

Trunks se estaba acercando cerca, muy cerca a los labios de su querida Marron , pero…

No, Trunks por favor- dijo Marron, alejandose de él.

Que pasa, después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado quiero volver a estar contigo – respondió un algo enfadado Trunks.

Y que pasa con Pan, eres un idiota Trunks estas con Pan no conmigo, le vas a hacer daño, ¿te importa una mierda verdad? – dijo Marron

No… es que... – Intento defenderse Trunks.

Es que nada Trunks no pienso ser un segundo plato aunque, te ame tanto- Dijo una Marron con lágrimas en su cara.

Marron … yo no quiero eso… me había olvidado de Pan por un instante. –Respondió Trunks , mientras secaba las lágrimas de los ojos de Marron.

No… me toques por favor – Dijo Marron.

Marron no te enfades conmigo por favor – rogaba Trunks

No, me voy a enfadar Trunks… solo quiero que seamos solo… amigos, por el bien de Pan, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Marron

Pero… - dijo Trunks

No lo hagas difícil Trunks, por favor – rogaba Marron

Yo… te amo, yo te amo mucho Marron quiero estar a tu lado en todo momento, quiero que estes conmigo, quiero que tengamos un futuro juntos … sé que estoy con Pan pero, ella es una chica fuerte lo superará, de verdad… -dijo Trunks.

¡No! Trunks no por favor-llorando- quédate con ella por favor, no quiero que ella sufra- dijo Marron.

De acuerdo Marron, por que has de ser tan buena persona... – suspiró- tu ganas pero por favor no llores-dijo-pero antes me gustaría pedirte una cosa-dijo Trunks.

¿El qué? – dijo Marron secándose las lágrimas.

Solo… un beso de despedida, por favor solo…-suplicaba Trunks

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase sus labios estaban unidos a los de su amada. Pudo sentir la calidez que tanto añoraba de sus perfectos labios sabor a miel … pero como todo empieza, todo se acaba … si dejó de sentir sus labios , ya que ella se separó , por falta de respiración.

Adiós… amigo...- dijo Marron mientras se alejaba

Sera imposible olvidarme de ti querida Marron, conseguiré que estés conmigo. Por qué te quiero pequeña, te quiero é buscar un destino junto a ti , y se que lo lograré - Se decia Trunks a si mismo.

como te extrañaba Trunks, pero no puedo estar contigo… intentaré buscar un destino sin ti amado mío. Será difícil, lo sé , pero lo intentaré, intentaré olvidarte. – pensaba Marron.

Volviendo al salón donde estaban los invitados:

Marron has tardado mucho hablando con mi hermano- dijo Bra- ¿Marron, has estado llorando?... si mi hermano te ha hecho algo, dímelo se lo diré a mi papi para que le castigue-dijo la hija de Vegeta algo enfadada.

No, tranquila Bra estoy bien y no me ha hecho nada tu hermano – respondió Marron

Marron, seré pequeña pero soy muy inteligente… y por la cara que tienes, los ojos todos llorosos, estás muy pálida… se ve que mi hermano te ha hecho algo – dijo Bra.

No es nada Bra , enserio- respondió Marron

De acuerdo, pero igualmente cuando mi hermano vuelvale daré una paliza- Dijo la pequeña princesa.

Justo en ese momento… venia Trunks también algo pálido… y su hermano se dio cuenta y lo miraba fijamente …

Marron, espérame un momento ahora vuelvo…-dijo Bra mientras se alejaba y a su vez acercaba a su hermano.

Trunks –dijo Bra

Que quieres mocosa – respondió bruscamente Trunks

¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó su hermana

Si lo estoy , y ahora vete – respondió Trunks

Esta bien, yo solo te quería ayudar a estar con Marron… pero tal y como me hablas parece que no quieres mi ayuda- le dijo Bra

Habla , enana, ¿nos has estado espiando verdad?... con solo ocultar tu Ki no te servirá , los sabes perfectamente. Se lo diré a papá , cuando se entere va dejar de quererte niña. Ahora ayúdame – dijo Trunks

No se lo digas, está bien te ayudaré… - Trunks le miraba desconfiado- gratis, no te pediré parte de tu paga. – contestó Bra.

Está bien , me fio de ti pero como no lo cumplas, se lo diré a papá y el estará decepcionado –respondió Trunks

Te lo juro hermano, te ayudaré ... juramento de los Brief -dijo Bra

Segura?- preguntó Trunks

Claro , hermano ... -dijo bra

hecho-Respondió Trunks.

CONTINUARA...

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Hola, a todos he vuelto para continuar mi historia, espero que con este capítulo se entienda mucho mejor el título "buscando un destino sin ti"… quiero decir que el capítulo es un poco corto ya que no he tenido mucha inspiración ultimamente.  
**

**Muchas Gracias a los que leéis este fic me hacéis muy feliz:)**

**Y también quiero agradecer a los que habéis dejado un review.**

**Contestaciones de los review :**

**Ariana Usagi:**** Jajaja… es verdad en el anterior capítulo a Bra no le dejaban hablar… intente hacer ese capítulo para darle un poco de humor, y claro que continuaré no pienso dejar esta historia, me encanta escribir y seguirá encantándome.**

**Megumi007****: Gracias por el review y por el consejo… :) claro que tendré mi diccionario de antónimos y sinónimos xDD tranquila.**

**Lizet dbz**** : espero haber aclarado tu pregunta sobre de que hablaran con este capítulo espero que te haya gustado ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Vacaciones navideñas

Chapter 5: Reencuentros

Pasaron aproximadamente tres meses después de aquella desastrosa fiesta para Marron. Todo seguía normal… es decir, Marron y Trunks no se volvieron a ver. Justamente era la semana de navidad, y como todos sabemos lo más seguro es que todos los guerreros Z se reúnan para celebrar todos juntos Navidad.

TRUNKS POV

Se acerca navidad, por fin te podré volver a ver Marron. –pensaba Trunks.

Trunks, Trunks… ¡Trunks! – gritó Bra.

¿Qué pasa Bra? – Respondió, tranquilamente Trunks.

Mmmm… ya sabes se acerca la navidad y las fiestas y eso… y mamá me ha dicho que te diga que nos iremos a pasar las vacaciones de navidad junto con todos los guerreros Z.- dijo Bra.

¿Y…? - preguntó el primogénito de los Brief.

Eso incluye a Marron, Trunks… - Respondió Bra.

Es verdad, podré estar con ella una semana entera.- Dijo Trunks.

Trunks, no te olvides de Pan… ¿sigues saliendo con ella? Recuerda que es nieta del Señor Goku y que él es muy amigo de mamá… - dijo seriamente, Bra.

Sí, lo sé y tranquila ya no estoy saliendo con ella aunque… la ultima vez que la vi se veía muy mal… sabes, me sentía culpable.- dijo triste el hijo de Vegeta.

Es por qué es tu culpa Trunks. – le respondió su hermana menor.

Lo sé aun lo recuerdo… - dijo Trunks

**FLASH BACK**

**Pan… tengo que hablar contigo. – dijo seriamente Trunks.**

**¿Qué pasa?... – preguntó la pequeña Pan.**

**Mira...sé que llevamos saliendo casi un año y eso… pero yo … quiero que terminemos – dijo Trunks.**

**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO TRUNKS YO… YO TE QUIERO TRUNKS NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR…!- Respondió Pan mientras lloraba.**

**Pan… lo siento de verdad no quería hacerte daño, es que nunca sentí amor hacía ti… lo siento de verdad – dijo el hijo de Bulma, a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.**

**Es por ella… ¿verdad?... ¡VERDAD! ME HACES ESTO POR LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE TUVISTE CON MARRON ¿NO? ,¡ ME DEJAS PARA PODER ESTAR CON ELLA!- Trunks subió la cabeza- aishh… perdona Trunks pero si sentías algo por Marron no tuviste por qué estar conmigo… para no haber tenido que pasar por esto – suspiró- te deseo lo mejor, de verdad…- dijo Pan mientras sonreía tristemente. – espero… que seas feliz…- dijo Pan.**

**Pan… gracias de verdad, eres una chica muy guapa, amable y… muy buena chica, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca de verdad- dijo Trunks.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**

Bien Trunks, te pienso ayudar con conquistar a Marron… ya sabes aquella promesa que te hice… - dijo su hermana sacándole de los pensamientos.

Gracias, Bra de verdad- sonrió Trunks.

Me has dicho… ¿gracias? – Preguntó su hermana.

Si, lo he dicho.-dijo algo enfadado Trunks.

Bien, entonces ya sabes… este fin de semana has tus maletas que nos vamos a un hotel de cinco estrellas…-puso sus ojos en forma de estrella.- ¡sí! Y si tengo suerte hay un Spa incluido.- dijo la princesa.

Jajajaja… si hermanita si… - Le respondió Trunks.

MARRON POV

Cuanto, tiempo ha pasado… tres meses, tres meses sin ver a Trunks… Marron supéralo, supéralo – se decía a si misma.

Marron, hija tenemos que decirte algo… ¡baja enseguida! – le dijo su madre 18.

Ya voy, mamá. – respondió Marron.

Hija, como sabes se acercan las fiestas de navidad… y bueno hemos decidido quedar en un hotel de cinco estrellas, junto con todos nuestros amigos.- Dijo su padre, Krillin.

Y es gratis.- dijo su querida madre 18- Bulma ha insistido en que vayamos ya que no todos nosotros tenemos dinero para regalar y al final ha decidido pagarlo ella misma- dijo una contenta 18.

Ajá… es decir que estaremos solo navidad en el hotel. – dijo su hija Marron.

Ha decir verdad, estaremos una semana… pero tranquila, que no estarás sola también irán Goten, Bra, Pan, Trunks y puede… que venga Ubb.

Genial, una semana entera con Trunks, y así es como quiero conseguir olvidarlo- se dijo a si misma Marron.

Y bien… hija, resumiendo que este fin de semana tendrás que hacer tus maletas para estar solo una semana… y he dicho una semana no un año ¿entendido? – le dijo su madre.

Si, mamá – respondió la hija de Krillin.

Y la semana pasó rápido, llegó el fin de semana el cual todos los guerreros Z estaban alistando sus maletas para poder pasar las navidades todos juntos, en el hotel.

TRUNKS POV

¡Trunks, cariño alista tus maletas! – le gritó su madre.

Si mamá.- respondió su hijo.

¡Trunks, mira! – le dijo su hermana a la vez que le enseñaba un papel.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó su hermano mayor.

Esto , hermano es el plan A, que trata de que cuando llegues … - dijo su hermana pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que…

¡Mocosos, bajen de una vez! O si no os quedáis aquí..!- Gritó el príncipe enfadado.

¡Ya bajamos, papá! – dijeron los hermanos al unísono.

Bajaron los dos hermanos, rápido porque ya sabían que su padre era capaz de dejarles en casa.

¡Por fin! Dejad vuestras maletas atrás y sentaos ya! –dijo algo enfadado Vegeta.

Vegeta, cariño cálmate y vosotros – señalo a los hermanos- no volváis a tardar tanto que si no, la próxima vez os vais volando…- dijo Bulma.

Si, mamá.- respondieron los hermanos Brief.

Bien, tendremos que coger un avión ya que tenemos que viajar hasta España, e instalarnos antes de la noche… y si calculo bien tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto… ¡YA! ¡HABEIS TARDADO MUCHO TENDREMOS QUE IR VOLANDO, VEGETA LLEVAME… ¡ID A TODA VELOCIDAD AL AEROPUERTO QUE SALE EL AVIÓN DENTRO DE MEDIA HORA! – dijo la peliazul.

Y así la familia Brief, se fueron volando al aeropuerto.

MARRON POV.

Bien, hemos llegado a tiempo… haber… Marron querida, te toco con alguien, es decir, que en otro asiento. – le dijo su padre.

¡Oh! Claro... i ¿cuánto dura el viaje papá? – preguntó su Hija.

Diez horas- respondió su padre (NA: me he inventado la hora )

¿Qué?¡ Diez horas, con un desconocido! – dijo Marron.

No tan desconocido, este avión es propiedad de la CC te tocará con uno de nuestros amigos…- respondió su padre

Ammm…ok. – dijo Marron. – Como me toque con Trunks, me suicido…- se dijo a si misma Marron.

¡Hola... amigos!-dijo un alegre Goku.

¡Hola Goku! – le saludó Krillin.

¡Hola a todos! – saludó Milk.

¡Hola! ¿cómo están todos? – dijo Goten.

Esperen un momento estamos…Goku, Milk, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Piccolo, 18, Marron, Yamcha , Puar, Maestro Roshi, Oolong ,Dende, Ubb y yo mismo.- dijo Krillin – esperen eso quiere decir que faltan ¡VEGETA , BULMA, TRUNKS Y BRA! ¡Y el avión sale en cinco minutos! – dijo Krillin

Ohh… no pienso pasar mis vacaciones sin mi mejor amigo.- dijo Goten.

¡Qué tal si impedimos que el avión vuele …- dijo Goku

¡Eres un genio, papá! – Respondió Gohan.

Ya sabéis, a impedir que el avión se valla…- dijo la mujer de Goku.

Y así todos los guerreros Z hicieron un montón de trastadas para impedir que el avión vuele…

POV TRUNKS

¡Vegeta, vuela más rápido el avión se va dentro de cinco minutos! – dijo Bulma.

¡Ya voy rápido mujer! – respondió Vegeta.

Como no lleguemos, no hay Plan A Trunks… - dijo Bra.- ni vacaciones, ni Spa… buaaaaa buaaa,¡ papi tenemos que llegar!.-dijo una Bra llorona.

Lo lograremos, lo sé – dijo Trunks.- lograré pasar unas vacaciones junto a ti Marron. – se dijo a si mismo.

**Nota de autora: **

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic**

**Me hacéis muy feliz, y también gracias a los que dejáis un review…**

**La historia la hago corta, por lo que veo pero es que me gusta dejar siempre en suspense xDD **

**Bueno espero que os haya agradado este capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Desembarcando a España

TRUNKS POV

¡Papi, que solo nos queda dos minutos! Que no llegamos… - dijo una Bra preocupada.

Que si llegamos, tranquila.-le respondió su hermano.

MARRON POV

¡ solo quedan dos minutos, y aún no han llegado! Ya no podemos hacer nada más… -dijo una Chichi ya cansada.

No, solo nos queda una cosa más por hacer… - le respondió Goku a su mujer.

¿El qué?, papá últimamente estas teniendo muy buenas ideas. – le dijo su hijo menor.

Es verdad… ¿tú eres el Goku que todos conocemos…? – preguntó Piccolo.

Sí que lo soy, y mi idea es que interrumpamos al piloto para que así darles un poco de tiempo…- dijo un Goku inteligente.

¡Claro, buena idea papá! – dijo el hijo mayor de los Son.

TRUNKS POV

¿Mamá, ya estamos cerca? – pregunto el primogénito de los Brief.

¡Sí, ya puedo verlo! – dijo una Bulma emocionada.

¡Qué bien, podré ir al spa! – dijo su hermana Bra.

Bulma asintió.

Pero, tendremos que coger otro viaje… este ya se habrá ido, iremos sin nuestros amigos- dijo tristemente Bulma.

MARRON POV

¿por qué se esfuerzan tanto, papá? – peguntó la hija de Krillin

Porqué son nuestros amigos, hija … ahora que veo estas muy extraña desde que subimos al avión. – dijo Krillin a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su hija.

Eee….eto... Yo… ¿rara? No que va papá… si estoy completamente normal. – le respondió nerviosa Marron.

De acuerdo, voy a ayudar a Goku …y Marron, hija ayuda en algo. – le dijo su Padre.

Marron asintió.

TRUNKS POV.

¡Llegamos , lo logramos..! – decía la madre de Trunks.

Mientras que Bulma decía que lo habían logrado, a la vez se escuchaban gritos…

DENTRO DEL AVIÓN…

Hey! Ya han llegado puedo sentir sus Ki's. – dijo Goku.

¡Viva...! hemos logrado entretener suficiente tiempo – dijo la mujer de Goku.

¡Pero abuelito, están allí parados! – dijo Pan.

¡Tengo una idea!, Goku utiliza tu teletransportación y transpórtalos aquí.- Dijo Yamcha.

Claro, buena idea Yamcha, papá ves a por ellos…- antes de que Gohan acabara la frase su padre había desaparecido.

Que rápido se ha ido… - dijo Videl.

Todos asintieron.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL AEROPUERTO…

¡Este lugar es gigante, jamás conseguiremos llegar! – dijo Bra.

¡Hola! – dijo Goku asustando a toda la familia Brief.

Aaaaaaaa! – dijeron todos a la vez.

Pero si eres tu Goku, ¿Qué todavía no os habéis ido? –preguntó Bulma.

No, vine a buscaros para teletransportaros… - dijo Goku.

Muchas gracias Sr. Goku. – dijo Trunks sonriente.

EN EL AVIÓN…

Señores pasajeros, perdón por la tardanza en arreglar el avión… el avión despegará dentro de 5 minutos.- ¿?

Que podemos hacer quedan 5 minutos y aún no…- Mr. Roshi no acabó la frase ya que apareció Goku y los Brief delante de él.

¡Waaaaa! Goku que no sabes avisar…- dijo el Maestro Roshi que en ese momento estaba en el baño.

Bra cerró los ojos al igual que su madre, mientras Trunks se giraba y Vegeta hacía una cara de asco…

Perdón, maestro pero es que seguí el primer Ki que encontré. – dijo el inocente Goku.

Bueno estas perdonado Goku ahora pueden salir… - dijo un avergonzado Mr. Roshi.

¡Claro que saldremos viejo asqueroso! – dijo un Vegeta asqueado.

¡Hola chicos! Logré encontrarlos y los he teletransportado.- dijo Goku.

¿Y como es que salen del baño? – preguntó 18.

Mejor no hablemos de eso… - dijo la peliazul avergonzada.

¿Ese no era el baño donde estaba el Maestro Roshi? – Preguntó dudoso Puar.

¡He dicho que no hablemos de eso! – dijo la mujer de Vegeta asustando a todos.

¿Dónde estás Marron? – pensaba Trunks.

Trunks mira. – Bra señaló- ese asiento de allí al lado de Marron es donde me tocó a mí, pero si quieres te lo cambio. – le susurró su hermana.

De acuerdo pero espera…yo me siento al lado de Goten, ¿ no estarás incomoda? – preguntó su hermano mayor.

No… tranquilo. – dijo su hermana sonriente.

Mmm… de acuerdo. – dijo sin más Trunks.

Queridos pasajeros, despegaremos dentro de 2 minutos… por favor tomen asiento y abróchense el cinturón que despegaremos. - ¿?

Y así todos los guerreros Z se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, que fueron los siguientes: Bulma y Vegeta, Goku y Milk, Krillin y 18, Videl y Gohan, Yamcha y Puar, Goten y Bra, Ubb y Pan, Piccolo y Dende, Maestro Roshi y Oolong y por último Marron y Trunks.

BRA POV

¿Bra? Me ha tocado contigo, pensaba que me había tocado junto con tu hermano. – preguntó el menor de los Son.

La verdad es que sí, pero le he cambiado el sitio ya que tiene que hablar con Marron… - respondió la Princesa.

¿Sigue enamorado de ella? Se ve que no disfruta de la vida como debería ser… antes salíamos más a menudo…- dijo Goten algo ¿decepcionado?

Bueno… tampoco es tan malo enamorarse, al contario es muy bonito y yo le estoy ayudando a mi hermano a conquistarla. – dijo Bra.

Si pero… si te pasa lo que a mí me paso, ya no quieres volver a amar como antes.-susurró.

TRUNKS POV

Marron…- dijo Trunks.

Vaya con mi suerte, veo que soy gafe…- dijo Marron para sus adentros.

¿Marron, estas? – volvió a preguntar el hijo de Bulma.

Sí, ¿Trunks que pasa? – respondió Marron.

Sobre lo que pasó aquella vez, de solo quedar como amigos…- no acabó de hablar ya que Marron le interrumpió.

Trunks, ya lo hemos hablado te he dicho que no puede haber nada, estas con Pan y no quiero que ella se sienta mal. –Respondió tristemente Marron.

Es lo que te intentaba decir, antes de que me interrumpieras… he acabado con ella hace dos meses, y por lo que veo lo superó –dijo Trunks. - se giró para poder ver a Pan y Ubb riendo-.

Ammm... ya veo – le respondió simplemente la hija de 18.

Eso quiere decir… ¿algo? – dijo el hijo de los Brief.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Marron.

¿Marron Jinzo, quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó Trunks

Vas muy rápido Trunks, acabas de acabar con pan hace poco y ¿ya quieres ser mi novio? – dijo Marron

Bueno y ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar… para poder estar a tu lado? – preguntó Trunks.

Ummm... antes de nada, para empezar tienes que pedirme una cita … - le respondió Marron.

¿Marron, quieres tener una cita conmigo? – preguntó Trunks

No… -fue su simple respuesta de la hija de Krillin

Por favor…- suplicó Trunks mientras se arrodillaba ante ella.

Me lo pensaré… tal vez.- Respondió Marron Coqueta.

¿Estás jugando conmigo, pequeña? – respondió coquetamente Trunks.

¿Tú que crees, Trunksie? – dijo Marron coqueta.

que sí, veo que te gusta jugar mucho…- respondió el primogénito Brief.

PAN POV

Ubb eres muy gracioso…- decía Pan secándose las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

Gracias…- respondió sonrojado Ubb.

Y cuéntame más de ti… - dijo interesada la pequeña Pan.

Bueno... como te he dicho, he estado entrenando con tu abuelo durante mucho tiempo… a decir verdad me encantan las artes marciales.- dijo entusiasmado Ubb.

A mí también, me encantan… aunque en el instituto me digan que es poco femenino. – dijo tristemente Pan.

Que va, es súper entretenido y además es una forma de desahogarte.- le respondió Ubb.

Sí, pensamos casi lo mismo Ubb… que digo ¡totalmente lo mismo! – dijo Pan.

POV NORMAL

Las diez horas del viaje pasaron volando… y llegó la hora de desembarcar a España, en la capital Madrid. Llegaron sobre las dos de la tarde.

¡Por fin! Hemos llegado este viaje se me ha hecho muy pesado…- dijo Bulma.

¡Si, ha durado mucho! – le dijo su amiga Milk.

¡Diez horas es mucho, la próxima vez vamos a un lugar más cerca! – dijo Oolong.

Después de coger sus respectivas maletas, cogieron los taxis y se fueron todos al gran hotel de cinco estrellas a instalarse.

Más tarde, llegaron al hotel y era hora de distribuir las habitaciones.

Bueno es hora de distribuir las habitaciones… haber las habitaciones ya las tenía pensada dentro del avión y si alguien quiere algún cambio que avise. Las habitaciones estarán así. –dijo Bulma mientras enganchaba un papel con las habitaciones distribuidas:

Bulma-Vegeta, Milk-Goku, Puar- Yamcha,18-Krillin, Videl y Gohan, Piccolo y Dende, Mr. Roshi y Oolong, Trunks-Goten y Ubb, Marron-Bra y Pan.

Perdonen chicos pero solo había 2 habitaciones triples y pensaba que os gustarían, y ¿estáis de acuerdo?- Preguntó Bulma

Todos asintieron.

Pues entonces id a dejar vuestras cosas, porque iremos a ver como es la ciudad.- dijo Bulma.

**Nota autora:**

**Hola, de nuevo… gracias por seguir leyendo este fic:) **

**Y gracias también por los review y espero que sigáis leyendo este fic.**

**Contestaciones de los review**

**Lizet dbz: gracias por decir eso :) y seguiré asi.**

**Mabelsmile: no entendí muy bien el sentido de" terminalo porfi" me podrías decir en qué sentido era? Te lo agradecería.**

**Ariana Usagi : continúe y no sé si tarde xDD.**


	7. Chapter 7 :vacaciones navideñas parte 2

Capítulo 7: Vacaciones Navideñas parte 2

POV NORMAL

Después de dejar todas sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones ya que era de día, decidieron conocer la ciudad…

Pasaron por diferentes monumentos; como todos turistas se hacían fotos para poder guardarlas de recuerdo…

Había mucha gente ya que estaban en zona de turismo…

¿Marron? – preguntaba Bra que no estaba a su lado… o lo estaba… - ¡Marron! – gritó tan fuerte que todos los demás guerreros Z se giraron para verla.

¿Qué pasa Bra? – Le preguntó su madre.

Ma…má… Marron… ¡Marron no está! –respondió Bra a su madre.

¡¿Pero qué dices Bra!? – dijo Trunks preocupado. – No Marron, donde estas…-pensaba Trunks mientras le buscaba con la mirada.

¡Que no lo entiendes, idiota se ha ido; mejor dicho ha desaparecido! – dijo una desesperada Bra

¡Oh! Marron mi querida hija… dijo Krillin tristemente

¿Qué, es lo que está pasando aquí? – dijo apareciendo de la nada Marron.

Todos se giraron al verla con sorpresa.

Pero,¿ por qué me miráis así? – Dijo la rubia confusa.

Se puede saber,¿ dónde te habías metido mocosa? – el primero en preguntar fue Vegeta.

Verá señor vegeta lo que paso fue…- dijo Marron recordando.

**FLASH BACK**

**Ahh… que calor –decía Bra**

**Sí es verdad, dicen que estamos a 37º grados…- le respondió su amiga de al lado, Marron.**

**Dios… no me hubiera puesto estos pantalones… -pensaba Bra.**

**Como me apetece un helado… - se decía a si misma Marron.**

**Y como de arte de magia ¡SPLASH! Apareció una heladería…y Marron se dejó llevar por el cremoso y buen helado, al que ella era adicta desde pequeña.**

**¡Helado…! – sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el quiosco de helados y se alejó de la pandilla ya que, había mucha gente y a la vez la heladería estaba un poco lejos.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Marron Jinzo te alejaste de nosotros y a la vez ocultaste tu Ki por un …¡Helado! – le gritó su madre

No, exactamente y además no oculté mi ki… ¿creo? – respondió dudosa su hija. – Y además,¿ por qué habéis hecho tanto escándalo por no verme menos de 5 minutos? – preguntó la hija de 18

Todos miraron a Bra.

Eee… bueno yo solo me preocupaba por ti Marron…- dijo Bra- y además cómo pudiste alejarte de nosotros por un helado… triple de cho...colate …- decía mientras se le hacía la boca agua al ver el helado. – ¡Papi quiero un helado, lo quiero idéntico al de Marron! – se quejaba la princesa.

Ehh.. papá si le compras un helado ,¡yo también quiero uno! – se quejaba el hijo mayor de los Brief.

¡Trunks, ya estás mayor para pedirme un helado! – le dijo su padre

Papá si solo tengo 17 años soy muy joven, y además dejé mis ahorros… venga cómprame un helado! – se quejaba Trunks

Te lo compraré mocoso , bulma dame dinero…- dijo Vegeta

Perdón, príncipe mío pero has dicho TE LO COMPRARÉ, es decir, con tu dinero. – le dijo su esposa

Pero no llevo dinero…- dijo Vegeta enfadado, ya que su esposa le estaba dejando mal.

Pues ten, será la última vez que te de dinero. – le respondió Bulma

Mamá, yo también puedo comprarme un helado..? – preguntó el pequeño de los Son

Está bien Goten, ¿Ubb, quieres un helado? – preguntó amablemente la mujer de Goku

Si no ninguna molestia señora…- le respondió tímidamente Ubb

Papa, mamá… yo también quiero un helado. – dijo Pan

De acuerdo, ten – dijo Videl mientras le daba dinero.

Y así, todos los adolescentes consiguieron su helado… menos Marron que ya tenía el suyo.

Después de un rato viendo los monumentos, el más joven sayayin puro…

Milk, tengo hambre … - dijo Goku

Hay Goku, tu solo piensas en comer…- le respondió su mujer

Milk, ya es la hora de comer… - dijo Bulma mientras veía su reloj- venga vamos a comer, yo invito. – dijo la mujer de Vegeta.

Fueron todos los guerreros Z a comer , Bulma quería llevarles a un restaurante lujoso pero después se lo pensó mejor.

Como vean comer, a estos sayayines me harían quedar muy mal. – pensaba Bulma.

Así, que decidieron pedir comida para llevar al hotel ya que, al hotel solo tenían comida antes de dormir.

Y así Milk, 18 y Bulma fueron a pedir comida… a domicilio.

Bien, antes de pedir… ¿qué queréis comer? – preguntó Bulma

¡Pues, comida Bulma! – le respondió el Goku hambriento

Cállate, Kakarotto se refiere a que tipo de comida… imbécil. – le respondió Vegeta

Aaaa... pues entonces alguno comida con pollo.-dijo finalmente Goku

Pues yo algo que tenga pescado – dijo Vegeta para darle la contraria a su amienemigo.

Pues a mí me apetece probar comida española como…¡ la paella! – dijo Trunks

Pues yo… quiero probar esa comida árabe…-dijo Goten.

Yo quiero comida que hace mi madre que es la mejor. – dijo el hijo mayor de los Son.

Ohhh.. gracias hijo.-dijo una Milk sonrojada

Mamá, yo quiero un Mc Donald'S el especial de Happy Meal ,5 cajitas . – pidió Bra que ella no comía tanto como su padre pero más que su madre.

Yo… prefiero un KFC. – dijo Pan

Yo, lo mismo.- dijo Ubb

Pan sonrió.

A mí me gustaría probar también comida… española. – dijo Marron.

Trunks se giró, y le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pues todos los que quedamos… comeremos comida italiana ¿están de acuerdo? – preguntó Bulma

Todos asintieron.

Bien si no me olvido, Goku quiere pollo, Vegeta pescado, Bra el Happy Meal, Pan y Ubb el KFC , Goten comida árabe, Trunks y Marron comida española y los que quedamos comida Italiana y Gohan tendrás que comer comida Italiana.

¡De acuerdo! - dijo Gohan sonriente

Muy bien ,solo falta pedirlo por pedido que es lo peor…- dijo Bulma

Después de pedir toda la cantidad de comida… por fin pudieron comer tranquilamente… Los sayayines como de costumbre comían grandes cantidades de comida.

Mmm... está muy bueno . – Dijo Marron mientras comía la paella valenciana.

Sí, la verdad es que si.-dijo Trunks mientras saboreaba el plato español.

Pues yo prefiero esta "Kebak" , kebuk", "Kebab"… no sé cómo se llama pero está muy bueno… - dijo Goten.

A mí me encanta el Happy Meal, sobre todo estos nuggets…-dijo Bra

Yo prefiero el KFC – dijeron a la vez Pan y Ubb.

Sonrieron entre ellos.

Después de acabar las respectivas comidas… decidieron ir a algún centro comercial; bueno no lo decidieron todos fueron realmente las mujeres las que lo eligieron.

bien nos tenemos que distribuir para poder comprar tranquilamente, elegid una pareja para ir de compras y nos encontramos en esta misma salida y por favor que nadie se pierda, nos encontramos dentro de tres horas para ir juntos al hotel, y sobre todo va para estos adolescentes – señalo a los chicos- no os perdáis; y Marron si vas a pedir un helado le vas a pedir a tu compañera/o…-dijo mirando a Marron.- bien poneos en parejas.- dijo por ultimo Bulma.

Todos se habían perfectamente con quien ponerse de parejas menos.. los adolescentes que no se decidían.

Haber pongan atención-esta vez habló Milk.- si no os distribuís os lo haré yo- dijo mientras sacaba una bolígrafo y un papel- será por sorteo, toque el que toque no se cambia, ¿entendido? –todos asintieron - bien lo decís en voz alta.

Y así, Milk les dio un papel a tres de ellos y esto fue lo que quedó.

Trunks, ya que eres el Mayor ¿quién te ha tocado? – preguntó Milk

Marron.- dijo.

¿Pan?- preguntó Milk.

Ubb.-dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Bra? –volvió a preguntar

Goten – dijo seriamente.

Bien pues estos serán los que se acompañaran entre si y recuerden nos vemos aquí dentro de tres horas.

Todos asintieron.

POV MARRON &TRUNKS

Qué suerte que me haya tocado con Marron.- pensaba Trunks.

¿Trunks? – preguntó Marron- como podemos organizarnos. –dijo- ya sabes que yo… bueno me gusta mucho las compras.-dijo ella ruborizada.

Primero de todo, yo no quiero comprar gran cosa así que… ¿me acompañas a comprar unas camisetas y una deportivas?- dijo Trunks

Estoy obligada a acompañarte y ok… me va mejor.- dijo sonriendo.

Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa.

POV PAN & UBB

Bien Pan… ¿qué te apetece comprar? – preguntó Ubb

La verdad es que no me gustan mucho las compras…pero necesito un par de chanclas para la playa…- dijo Pan

A mi… tampoco pero me falta un… bañador ya que por lo que sé iremos a la playa de Barcelona dentro de dos días. – dijo Ubb

Perfecto pues vamos a la tienda especialmente de la playa.-dijo Pan sonriente

Sabes Pan, me alegro que me haya tocado contigo.-dijo Ubb ruborizado.

A mí también.- le respondió Pan.

POV BRA & GOTEN

Uff... que mala suerte me ha tocado contigo… por lo que me ha dicho tu hermano te encantan las compras, ¿verdad Bra? ¿Bra?- preguntó Goten y la buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla en una tienda de bikinis, probándose unos cuantos. – para tener solo 10 años está muy buena –pensaba Goten.-¿estúpido Goten que piensas? – se dijo a si mismo.

¿Goten, que tal me queda… ?- dijo Bra probándose un bikini de un color turquesa.

Ee… te queda muy bien.- le dijo Goten

Bra sonrió

Entonces me lo compro.- dijo Bra.

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

**Hola! Qué tal? **

**Perdón por no haber publicado la semana pasada ya que estaba muy ocupada con lo de las fiestas y eso…**

**Como habréis visto en este capítulo prácticamente, toda la historia es de la comida xD perdón estaba sin inspiración.**

**Y gracias a los nuevos que escribieron un review.**

**Espero que sigan leyendo este fic:) **

**CONTESTACIONES DE REVIEWS**

**Lizet dbz : te agradezco mucho que sigas leyendo este fic y si pienso hacer parejas segundarias por lo que podrás ver en este capítulo.**

**Annonimo: no se si seréis el mismo pero me alegra que os guste el fic anónimos:)**

**Marijo-Son: se parece mucho a mi nombre xD me alegro que te guste este fic y continuo!**

**Marron-Trunks: me alegro que te guste el fic y hay parejas segundarias.**


	8. Chapter 8: las parejas por fin se unen

_**Capítulo 8: las compras**_

POV MARRON Y TRUNKS.

La tienda a la que quiero ir está por allí.- dijo Trunks mientras señalaba.

Entonces, vamos.- le respondió Marron.

Mientras iban caminando no se dirigían la mirada, era extraño para los dos ir de compras juntos ya que, no salían muy a menudo.

Venga Trunks, es tu oportunidad acércate a ella.- se decía a sí mismo el Brief.

¿Trunks? – dijo la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ehh… sí ¿Qué pasa Marron, no me digas que quieres un helado?- dijo en tono de burla Trunks.

No idiota, te decía que ya hemos llegado a la tienda.- le respondió la rubia.

Aaa…ok yo pensaba que querías un helado…hay que ver que lío que montaste antes por desaparecer…- dijo el príncipe de cabello lila.

No me lo recuerdes, además solo fueron; ¡unos 5 malditos minutos! – dijo la rubia algo ya cansada de que el pelila le recordara lo sucedido.

De acuerdo.-decía aguantándose la risa.- esa es la parte que me gusta más de ti, que te enfades.- pensaba Trunks mientras iba a buscar unas deportivas las cuales no encontraba.

- Mierda.- murmuró- donde están esas deportivas, con lo que me gustaban.- dijo el joven Brief

¿Qué pasa Brief?- le preguntó burlona Marron.

Que no encuentro unas deportivas.- dijo en tono bajo Trunks.

¿es, eso?- dijo a punto de reírse Marron

Si es eso, bueno veo que no están así que iré a por unas camisetas.- dijo el pelila

¿Maldito Trunks, que me has hecho?- pensaba la rubia

¿Vienes?- preguntó el joven.

Ehh… si – dijo Marron a la vez que le seguía.

POV BRA Y GOTEN

¿Bien, princesa ya estás de comprar? – le decía Goten al ver algo sorprendido como aquella niñita cogía un montón de ropa.

Espera, solo me queda coger esto.-decía mientras estaba buscando su talla en un par de pantalones.- espera…- dijo girándose.- antes me has llamado princesa, ¿verdad?- dijo algo sorprendida la pequeña.

Eeee... sí, eso es lo que eres ¿no?- dijo Goten al acordarse de lo que había dicho antes.

Si, en cierto modo sí…- le respondió Bra.- bueno vamos a pagar.- dijo la pequeña mientras a la caja y pagaba con una tarjeta de crédito que le dio su madre.

Bien, ahora me toca ir a mí a comprar…que tú ya has comprado mucho.- decía Goten.- ¿Bra?- dijo Goten.

Es…toy a…quí.- ¿me podrías echar una mano? – preguntó la princesa.

Por…kami… Bra, ya lo llevo yo.- decía mientras se acercaba al montón de bolsas que la pequeña intentaba llevar.

Gracias.- dijo algo sonrojada la princesa.

Goten simplemente, asintió.

POV UBB Y PAN

Bien, es increíble ya lo hemos comprado todo.- decía pan sonriendo, y sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa.

Sí, es verdad.- le respondió Ubb.

¿Te apetece comer algo? – le preguntó Pan.

Claro.- le respondió y simplemente le sonrió.

Mientras iban caminando…

¿Qué me está pasando?- pensaba Pan, mientras se tocaba el pecho sentía algo hacia Ubb, era ¿amor?- naaah después de romper con Trunks…, no me puedo volver a enamorar… - volvió a pensar la nieta de Goku.

Que hermosa es…- pensaba el moreno.- a decir verdad nunca había visto a alguna chica que tuviera mis mismos gustos, es perfecta.- pensaba Ubb mientras miraba a Pan caminar.

POV MARRON Y TRUNKS

Hay que ver Marron.- decía Trunks.- ¡Cuanto compras!- dijo con admiración.

Enserio, pero si no compro nada comparado con Bra.-le respondió Marron.

Hablando de Bra.- dijo Trunks mientras se giraba y podía ver a su hermanita con Goten, los dos se veían muy contentos.

¿Que ves? – Dijo Marron mirando en la misma dirección que Trunks y pudo ver a Goten abrazando a Bra, luego se giró a ver a Trunks y lo vio, ¿celoso?

¿Trunks, estás bien? – le peguntó la rubia.

Mejor que nunca, estoy viendo a mi mejor amigo ligando con mi hermana; si estoy muy contento.- dijo sarcásticamente Trunks.

¿Ligando, tú crees?- le respondió la rubia.

No lo creo, lo estoy viendo…- dijo el hijo de Vegeta.- ahora vuelvo- dijo mientras se alejaba y acercaba a su hermana y Goten

Oh,no Trunks quédate por favor no le hagas daño a Goten.- Dijo Marron.

¿Tanto te importa Goten? – preguntó Trunks.

No, no es eso… quiero decir si… aishh no le hagas daño es mi amigo. ¿Entiendes?- dijo la hija de Krillin.

Sí veo que te importa pero… ¿solo como amigo?- pregunto mientras se ponía cara a cara con Marron

Sí, Trunks si y además…a mi… me…gusta otra…persona…-dijo la rubia sonrojada.

¿Y... quien…es el afortunado? – preguntó tristemente Trunks.-mierda, la perdí, le gusta otro maldita la suerte del suertudo.-pensaba el pelilila.

Es…bueno guapo…apuesto…un poco imbécil…pero tiene un buen corazón.- decía Marron inconscientemente de que su amor platónico le estaba observando.

Y… es… ¿muy importante para ti? – preguntó el pelilila olvidándose por completo de su hermana y centrándose en la rubia que tenía frente a sus ojos.- eres perfecta.-pensaba Trunks.

Te lo diré directamente, estoy harta…- dijo la rubia cansada.- eres tú.-dijo y le señaló.- sigo enamorada de ti maldito Brief.- dijo enfadándose consigo misma.- a pesar de que han pasado 3 meses sin verte, no te he olvidado, me voy…- dijo Marron intentando evitar las lágrimas, sabía que él no la quería aunque lo haya dicho en el pasado no la quería…no le creía…

Espera.- dijo Trunks agarrándole de la mano.- Marron por favor créeme, yo no te quiero…- Marron al oír eso intento soltarse.- Yo te amo, no sé qué me has hecho pero quiero estar contigo rubia… no compliques más las cosas, lo complicas demasiado... aparte de lo que pasó cuando éramos niños… ¿qué te he hecho?

Marron no le respondió, a lo cual Trunks pensó que no iba a responderle… pero la hija de Krillin se acercó hacia el Brief y…unieron sus labios, en un perfecto beso el cual añoraban los dos.

Aunque no querían, se separaron por falta de aire.

Marron, te amo.- dijo volviéndose a acercar a sus labios los cuales fueron correspondidos por la rubia.- quiero que seas mía.- volvió a decir Trunks entre besos.- quiero que seas mi novia.- le dijo por última vez el Brief, ya que empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

Acepto, seré tu novia.- dijo sonriente la hija de 18.

Lo dices… ¿enserio?- dijo sonriente Trunks.

Nunca he estado más segura.-le dijo mientras se acercaba y le plantaba un pequeño beso.- te amo Brief.

Yo a ti también.- le dijo entre besos, de pronto le suena la tripa avisándole que vaya a comer.

Se dejaron de besar y Marron no se pudo aguantar la risa.

Tienes hambre por lo que veo, vamos hay una pizzería cerca. – dijo mientras le agarraba su mano.

Si… de acuerdo.-dijo simplemente Trunks.- maldito estómago, porque he de ser mitad sayayin, y además porque tengo hambre justo ahora.-se quejó Trunks a sí mismo.

Al entrar pudieron ver a Bra y Goten, pero esta vez no abrazados… se estaban besando.

Maldito Goten.- Dijo Trunks mientras se acercaba hacia su mejor amigo.

**Nota de autora**

**Tatatachán… se queda la duda…**

**y ahora que pasara, con el pobre Goten?**

**Que le hará Trunks?**

**Y también que paso con estos dos para que acabaran besándose?**

**Lo responderé en el próximo capítulo.**

**Trunks y Marron ya están juntos por lo que creo que esta historia acabará pronto y ya estoy pensando en otra de Trunks y Marron claro.**

**PD: perdón por la tardanza estaba muy liada con los exámenes…**

**REVIEWS CONTESTACIONES:**

**Lizet dbz: sí hay parejas segundarias…y gracias por seguir este fic desde el principio hasta el final enserio te lo agradezco**** y a mí al escribirlo también se me antojo un helado xD si te digo la verdad, mientras escribía pensaba en comer.**

**Marijo-Son: así que te fuiste a comprar un helado xDD, y sí Goten es un poco pervertido peor no lo tomes como uno enserio.**

**Marron-Trunks: así que te dieron un helado, me alegro aquí ya pudiste ver lo que ha pasado espero que te haya gustado;)**

**WEW: me alegro que te guste mi fic^^**

**Destellando: tu nombre no es raro, tranquila y me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic.**

**Megadaisy58: me alegro que te guste mi fic… me pasaría por tu página pero cual es xDD no sale…**

**Walu: me alegro que te guste mi fic y lo has dicho dos veces, no o es otro walu? .-. **

**Lo mismo lo digo por ti Megadaisy58 ._.**


	9. Chapter 9: por fin confiesan su amor

CAPÍTULO 9: POR FIN CONFESAMOS NUESTRO AMOR !

POV TRUNKS

- Goten- dijo Trunks tranquilamente y no le respondió el joven Son.- ¡Goten!- volvió a decir el joven Brief un poco cansado al no recibir respuesta.- ¡SON GOTEN ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!- dijo esta vez el primogénito Brief cansado y a la vez enfadado.

- Eee… Trunks… ¡Hola!- dijo algo nervioso Goten.

- ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con mi hermana; la estabas acosando verdad? – dijo mirándole fijamente el Brief.

- ¡NO! No ha pasado eso, y cálmate hermanito…- Dijo Bra como si no pasara nada.

- ¡TU NO TE METAS, ENANA! – Dijo enfadado su hermano.

- Que no me meta dices… ¡QUE NO ME META, ESTE ES MI PROBLEMA INSECTO LO QUE ME PASE CON GOTEN NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! – Dijo Bra algo ya enfadada sacando el gran carácter de sus dos padres.

- Y ahora yo que hago, si le digo algo se enfadara aún más, ¡a ya sé soy un genio como mi padre! – pensaba Goten.

- Eto… Trunks lo que paso fue que tenía una pequeña mosca en su cara y se la intente quitar.- dijo Goten tranquilamente pensando en que tuvo una "estupenda idea".

- ¡Eres un imbécil Goten! No te enteras de nada…- dijo Bra.

- Pero… yo…- Goten quería decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

- Trunks…por fin… te alcanzo...- dijo la rubia agotada ya que éste se fue corriendo.- No le hagas… nada…a…Goten…-dijo la rubia muy agitada.

- Marron… ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupado el pelilila.- ¡Marron!- gritó el pelilila ya que la hija de 18 se había desmayado.- de esta te salvas Goten… ya hablaremos después…- dijo a la vez que se levantada del suelo para poder volar, antes de irse miro muy mal al pobre joven Son.

POV GOTEN

- Ufff… se fue, pensaba que ya iba a morir.- dijo en voz alta inconscientemente Goten

- Que quieres decir, ¿Goten? – dijo Bra

- Nada… princesa.- dijo Goten.

- Aww… que bonito "princesa", me gusta mucho.- dijo Bra.- si realmente quieres estar conmigo, ya sabes… como pareja…- Bra decía pero Goten le interrumpió.

- Sí, quiero estar contigo enserio, te amo Bra …-dijo Goten

- Quieres dejarme acabar…haber te decía que si realmente me quieres tendrás que pasar ante los celos de mi hermanito y mi papi…- dijo la pequeñaja.

- Por mí, no hay problema – dijo Goten a la vez que sonreía.- Princesa, tengo hambre ¿podemos ir a comer?- preguntó el hijo de Goku.

- Tú, como siempre con hambre…ok pero comemos pizza, ¿sí?- dijo Bra.

Después de decir eso los dos se dirigieron hacia la pizzería .Mientras caminaba Bra recordaba lo que había pasado antes de que viniera su hermano.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_Después de entregarle las cosas a Goten se acordó de algo…_**

**_Princesa, le había llamado princesa es muy bonito a decir verdad pero según su padre decía sí que era princesa al igual que su hermano, de la familia real, pero… de un planeta destruido eso ya no contaba mucho…pero fue bonito oírlo salir de la boca de Goten… ahora que lo pensaba; cuando era pequeña le tuvo un gran aprecio al joven Son…a decir verdad lo quería como más que un amigo…_**

- **_Bra…- dijo Goten a la vez que tímidamente le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo musculoso a lo cual va correspondió con una sonrisa._**

- **_Goten…- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la boca del joven Son, y sí se besaron con ese beso pudieron decir todo lo que sentían el uno hacía el otro.-_**

**_FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

POV UBB & PAN

Él y Pan iban caminando, a la vez viendo las tiendas pero no se dirigían la palabra. Los dos estaban pensando sobre el uno del otro.

- Pan… tienes que ser mi novia… nos conocemos desde antes pero…ahora me doy cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti…- pensaba Ubb.

- Ubb… realmente te amo, por lo que me doy cuenta parece que siento algo muy fuerte hacia ti…- pensaba la pequeña, no tan pequeña, Pan.

Tanto se querían que inconscientemente, se acercaban peligrosamente el uno al otro hasta que se besaron… si era lo que necesitaban mutuamente, con eso podían expresar sus sentimientos sin tener ningún tipo de vergüenza.

POV MARRON & TRUNKS

- Que… me pasado… - preguntó Marron al verse en un pequeño parque un poco lejos del Centro comercial.

- Por fin te despertaste.- dijo el Brief.

- Trunks… o por Dende, no le has hecho daño a Goten, ¿verdad?- preguntó preocupada la rubia.

- No, pero no significa que no se lo voy a hacer.- dijo conscientemente Trunks.-pero…es por eso que te desmayaste, no es que fuera tan grave; además tampoco lo pensaba matar lo que pasa es que estaba enfadado ya que estaba con mi hermana pequeña y no me habían dicho nada…- dijo Trunks.

- Por qué te lo tendrían que haber dicho, que yo sepa tú no eres el padre de Bra para estar tan celoso.- dijo Marron.

- ¡Pero soy su hermano! Y… – dijo Trunks.

- Shhhh…- le silenció la hija de Krillin a la vez que le colocaba el dedo en señal de silencio.- ya está, tranquilo… al fin y al cabo es tu mejor amigo, no pierdas tu amistad por celos por tu hermana y no has de ser tan celoso sabes, nunca me han gustado…-dijo la rubia y después le besó tiernamente al hijo de Bulma.

- De acuerdo, solo lo hago por ti.- le respondió Trunks y le besó, con un beso apasionado.

Al finalizar aquel perfecto beso, a causa de la falta de aire, se volvieron a besar otra vez. Se querían tanto… pero aquel beso fue interrumpido.

- Hey…por fin os encontramos.- dijo una voz conocida al girarse pudieron ver que eran Pan y Ubb e iban agarrados de la mano.

- Hey, tortolitos perdón por la interrupción pero… que en cinco minutos nos vamos, así que ya levantaos y vamos.- dijo Ubb

- Cla…claro…- Dijo algo sonrojada la joven rubia.

- Si…- dijo tímidamente Trunks.

Y así se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la plaza principal donde, claro les esperaban los demás…

- Habéis tardado tres minutos con dos segundos, ¿qué os ha pasado? – Interrogó la esposa del hombre más fuerte del mundo.

- Abuelita, no nos ha pasado nada lo que paso fue que…- Pan decía antes de que fuera interrumpida.

- Bueno no importa, quería informaros ahora que estamos todos de que parece que el vuelo de regreso se ha adelantado y tendremos que volver de aquí a tres días.- dijo Bulma.

Al decir eso, todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que acababa de comentar Bulma.

- Bueno haber todos tranquilos, que el año que viene volveremos a viajar pero a un lugar diferente…- comento la mujer de Vegeta.

- ¡De acuerdo! – comentaron todos a la vez.

- Bien, ahora mismo tenemos que ir al hotel, ¿ no bulma? – Preguntó Milk.

- ¡Exacto ahora vamos! – le respondió Bulma.

Después de decir eso todos se dirigieron hacia el hotel donde cenaron tranquilamente y se fueron a dormir, bueno los mayores se fueron a dormir…

POV PAN, MARRON Y BRA (en la habitación de las chicas)

- Estáis seguro de que no nos pillaran.- Dijo la rubia preocupada.

- Tranquila Mar, ni se van a enterar.- Dijo la princesa tranquilamente.

- Es cierto, según mi papá los saiyayins tienen un sueños profundo además también roncan. (NA: _esta parte sobre si los saiyayins tienen un sueño profundo y roncan me lo inventado, ya que no estoy segura de que sea cierto).- _dijo Pan.

- Entonces ya podéis empezar a contarme todo lo que ha pasado…- dijo la más pequeña.

- ¡Sí! – respondieron las otras dos.

POV UBB, TRUNKS Y GOTEN (en la habitación de los chicos)

- Y Ubb según tu… nadie se va enterar.- dijo algo dudoso el pelilila.

- Claro que no, si estamos en una habitación sin alborotar nada; nadie se enterará ya lo sé, soy un genio.- dijo Goten alagándose a sí mismo.

- Claro, lo que tú digas súper genio…- dijo sarcásticamente Trunks.

- Bueno tranquilícense, además nos hemos reunido para hablar sobre lo que ha pasado así que ya podéis empezar a hablar.- dijo Ubb

- Ubb…- dijo Goten

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el anterior nombrado.

- Pareces una chica, ya sabes te estas volviendo un chismoso…- dijo Goten como siempre, de inocente.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Trunks se reía del pobre Ubb…- ¿Goten te imaginas a Ubb de mujer? – dijo el pelilila

- Guacala.- hizo cara de asco a la vez que su mejor amigo se reía y el pobre nombrado se sonrojaba.- se llamaría…umm…- antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Trunks le interrumpió.

- UBBA, JAJAJAJAJA…-Se partía el Brief.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué pasara con UBBA, digo UBB?**

**¿Cómo es posible que sea tan chismoso?**

**¿de que hablaran las chicas?**

**Todas estas preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo…**

**Espero que sigáis leyendo este fic:)**

**Gracias a todos los reviews!**

**Me despido, que he escrito este capítulo media dormida así que no se si tuve alguna falta de ortografía, bueno me despido!**


	10. Chapter 10: Nosotros, estaremos juntos

_**Quiero decir antes de comenzar que DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, le pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a Toei Animation, si me perteneciera haría que Marron & Trunks sean pareja oficial…**_

**Capítulo 10: Juntos, siempre…**

POV PAN, MARRON Y BRA (en la habitación de las chicas)

Así que… ¿te gustaba Trunks desde antes? – preguntó la curiosa de Pan.

Si Pan, pero yo… nunca intente quitártelo ni nada de eso más bien lo estuve evitando por ti y también por mí ya que eso sería ser el segundo plato.- dijo algo avergonzada la rubia.

Hubo un gran silencio durante unos minutos hasta que…

Bueno… no se peleen por mi hermanito.- dijo la joven Brief.

¡Yo no me estaba peleando! además, Ubb es mucho más cariñoso que tu hermano y mucho más romántico…- dijo Pan

En eso te equivocas Panny, Trunks es muy romántico y seguro que mucho más que Ubb.- dijo la rubia muy convencida de que su ahora ya **novio** era más romántico.

JAJAJAJAJA… sí que sois tontitas, el más romántico es mi Goten eso es un talento oculto que tiene.- dijo Bra toda segura.

Bra, en eso no se puede mentir. Mi tío no es nada romántico que sea guapo no significa que sea listo.- le respondió su amiga Pan

Eso es cierto, seguro que Goten es menos romántico que Ubb y mira que él no es romántico…- les dijo la rubia

Que Ubb sí que es romántico, Trunks no le llega ni a los pies de romántico a mi **novio** Ubb.- dijo Pan toda segura.

Pero que dices Pan, Ubb es muy tímido no creo que sea igual de romántico que mi Trunks además para de replicar porque no quiero enfadarme.- dijo tranquila la rubia.

Está bien pero que quede claro que Ubb es más romántico.- dijo Pan

Que no Pan, que no GOTEN ES EL MAS ROMÁNTICO DEL MUNDO ENTERO – dijo Bra.

¡A VER QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE TRUNKS ES EL MÁS ROMÁNTICO! – gritó la rubia.

POV UBB, TRUNKS Y GOTEN (en la habitación de los chicos)

Atchu!- estornudo Trunks

Que te pasa, Trunks porque… achu! – Ubb no acabó su frase ya que el también estornudo…

JAJAAJAJA estáis… atchu! Mierda.- dijo Goten

Los jóvenes estuvieron un rato estornudando a causa de las chicas hasta que escucharon una voz.

¡A VER QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE TRUNKS ES EL MÁS ROMÁNTICO!

¡ACHU!- estornudó muy fuerte Trunks.- a este paso me voy a resfriar. Dijo el joven.

JAJAAJAJAJA…- se reían Goten y Ubb.

No me hace gracia.-dijo a la vez que ponía una cara seria.- ¿quién ha dicho que soy romántico?

Marron.- respondieron al unísono Goten y Ubb.

Bueno… la verdad es que tiene razón más romántico que ustedes dos.- los señaló.- es seguro.

Claro que si Trunks.- Dijo con ironía Goten a la vez que Trunks le miraba mal.

Más que tu seguro.- dijo seguro de sí mismo el pelilila.

Pero que mí, ¡no!-le dijo Ubb.

¡Claro que sí! – dijo Trunks algo irritado.

POV PAN, MARRON Y BRA (en la habitación de las chicas)

¡UBB ES MAS ROMANTICO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña de los Son.

POV UBB, TRUNKS Y GOTEN (en la habitación de los chicos)

¡ATCHU!- estornudó Ubb casi llorando ya que, no paraba de estornudar.

Aquí pasa algo.- dijo el Brief.

Si, seguro que tiene que ver con las chicas.- dijo Ubb

Si, seguro que tienen hambre, porque yo si tengo.- dijo Goten y a la vez los dos chicos se caían al estilo anime.

¿Qué os pasa? – preguntaba Goten al ver a sus amigos boca abajo.

Nada Goten… na… ¡ATCHU! Ya está bien ya sé que soy muy guapo…- dijo Trunks al borde de lágrimas de tanto estornudar.

Se acabó vamos a la habitación de las chicas a descubrir que tanto cuchichean de nosotros…- dijo muy seguro Ubb.

Ubb, sigues igual de chismoso.- dijo Goten

Ubb simplemente se sonrojo.

Da igual, vamos…- dijo el joven pelilila.

POV NORMAL

Los otros dos simplemente le siguieron hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y decidieron entrar su sorpresa fue ver a las chicas peleándose con almohadas y …

¡YA NO INSISTAS PAN, TRUNKS ES MEJOR QUE UBB! – dijo la rubia con orgullo.

¡NO LO ES, UBB ES MEJOR! – le respondió la pelinegra mientras le sacaba la lengua.

¡ CHICAS SI YO DIGO QUE MI GOTEN ES EL MEJOR ES PORQUE ES EL MEJOR!- grito la princesa.

Mientras los chicos veían aquella escena, se quedaron en SHOCK; tanto escándalo por… lo que quiera que estuvieran hablando. Y encima pagaban pato ellos por los estornudos.

¡PARAD YA! – gritó el mayor de todos, Trunks.

Al decir eso, las chicas dejaron las almohadas y miraron quien había gritado.

Hermanito, ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta? – dijo Bra algo enfadada.- podrías habernos pillado cambiándonos o algo así.- le gritó su pequeña hermana.

Bra, no está solo, así que no le grites solo a él.- le dijo Marron.- cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Bueno…ha sido él.- dijo simplemente Goten señalando a Trunks y a la vez Marron arqueó una ceja.

Yo… ¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó el pelilila.

Todos pusieron cara de "no me entero-"

Y a la vez las chicas miraron hacia Ubb

Emm… bueno venimos para decir que ¡PAREIS YA DE COTILLIAR Y DE DEJAR DE HABLAR DE NOSOTROS QUE NO PARABAMOS DE ESTORNUDAR! –dijo Ubb algo ya cansado.

Silencio.

Lo siento.- la primera en hablar fue Pan

Lo sentimos.- hablaron al unísono la Brief y la Jinzo.

Bien, buenas noches.- dijo Trunks y se dirigió hacia su habitación que compartía con los otros dos restantes.

Buenas noches princesa…- se despidió Goten de su novia con un beso y Bra solo asintió.

Buenas Noches Pan…- dijo Ubb a la vez que le daba la mano y su chica solo se sonrojaba.

Y Marron, bueno estaba incomoda ya que ella…

Se me olvidó, buenas noches rubia.- dijo apareciendo por arte de magia el Brief y besando a su chica y ella le correspondió.

Y se fueron a dormir todos…

Al día siguiente le contaron a sus padres sobre bueno, la relación que tenían la tres parejas…

Sobre Pan & Ubb, Gohan estuvo un poco celoso y Videl se lo tomó muy bien ya que él era como de la familia y Goku se lo tomó de maravilla al igual que Chichi.

A cerca de Goten & Bra, sus respectivas familias también se lo tomaron bien excepto una persona…Vegeta, estuvo celoso ya que ahora no sería su princesa , lo sería del hijo del idiota de Kakarotto.

Marron & Trunks, sabían que pasaba algo, la reacción de sus familias fueron, Krillin se desmayó, 18 solo se limitó a sonreír y en cuanto a los Brief lo tomaron bien incluso Vegeta.

Después llego el día de marcharse, volvieron otra vez a la Capital del Oeste.

**DESPUÉS DE ****6 AÑO****S**

¡Mamá, Papá! – decía una pequeña niña que saltaba encima de la cama de sus padres.

¿Qué pasa?- decía un soñoliento Trunks.

Que tu querida hija tiene hambre.- dijo un pequeño que para su edad era ya muy maduro.

Marron, cariño despierta…- dijo su ahora esposo.

Mmmm… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la rubia un poco fastidiada ya que, le interrumpieron su sueño.

Los niños tienen hambre.-Dijo su marido mientras se volvía a echar a la cama para volver a dormir.

¡Trunks! Ayúdame…- dijo la rubia, y a la vez su marido roncaba.- ¿Trunks?- no le respondió.- ¡Trunks!- al decir eso su marido brincó por el susto.

¡Oye!- le dijo Trunks.

¡mamá, papá tenemos hambre! – dijeron a la vez los gemelos, sus dos hijos de ya cuatro años al ser un cuarto saiyayin tenían el mismo apetito que su padre.

De pronto sintieron que alguien brinco, era su hija Marine la pequeña según su hermano, era una niña muy atrevida, inquieta y tenía muy mal humor si la hacían enfadar. Físicamente, su cabello era igual que el de su padre, los ojos aunque sea raro eran negros como los de su abuelo paterno, no tenía un ceño fruncido como su padre, más bien tenía las cejas como su madre y el color de piel era blanca como el de su madre.

Marine cariño, ¿te puedes esperar cinco minutos? – le preguntó su padre.

¡No, quiero comer ahora! – les respondió la niña pelilila.

¡es verdad, llevamos esperando una hora para comer! – dijo un niño su nombre Yuto era el hijo mayor según él, ya que salió primero tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como los de su padre y también su ceño fruncido.

De carácter, tenía el mismo carácter que su abuela materna y le encantaba las artes marciales.

Está bien levantaos de mi cama e id a la cocina.- dijo Marron.

Sí, mamá.- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Yo también tengo hambre cariño.- dijo Trunks haciendo un puchero.

De acuerdo.- dijo mientras le besaba.- voy a cocinar.- se giró.- ¿vienes?

Al decir eso Trunks desayuno tranquilamente junto a **su familia.**

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Tengo que decir que ya llegó el capítulo final y muchas gracias a todos por haber leído este fic.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo y sobre todo MIL GRACIAS!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Me despido!**


End file.
